In the Privacy of Their Own Home
by FaeCym
Summary: An Otalia Fic that details Olivia and Natalia's first night together as a couple in their home. I own nothing, this is for enjoyment only.


First Fan Fiction I ever penned. I posted it to Tumblr

In the Privacy of Their Own Home

Otalia

Olivia waved as Doris and Ashley got in their car to leave the farmhouse. It was getting late and they were the last to leave. She took a deep breath and turned around to look through the screen door to see the backs of Natalia and Emma as Nat helped the sleepy girl up to her room. She had fallen to sleep on the couch playing games with Daisy and Rafe. He had offered to carry her upstairs but Olivia could tell he was ready to leave. It was a huge step, his helping with the move, playing ball and being with his mom, his family…and Olivia. She really loved that kid…no man. He was a young man now. Darting her green eyes up to the heavens she thanked Gus again, for the millionth time for her life and her family. She couldn't help but worry as he leaves for the Army after the weddings. She had at least five ideas about how she could intervene and keep him out of a war zone. However, she knew Natalia wouldn't want her to do anything illegal. Still, she didn't like feeling helpless and unable to protect her family. She laughed as she thought to herself, you_ gotta have faith Olivia_.

She went inside and to the kitchen. She worked with busy hands to clean up the remaining coffee cups and crumb cake plates. The busy work helped to calm her. Her heart had started beating just a bit faster from the moment Doris and Ashley left. She and Natalia were alone for the first time, as a couple in their house. Well, Emma was upstairs sleeping. She would be a bit worried but a freight train down the middle of her bed wouldn't wake her Jellybean. Thinking of that made her want to head upstairs and help tuck Emma in to bed. After all, it was her first night back home. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Natalia heading down them. She couldn't help but smile and put her hands in the pocket of her jeans as she eyed the very pregnant body of her love. Natalia glowed with happiness and it made her want to hold her.

"She is out for the count. I barely got her in her PJs before she was limp." Natalia said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and slipping her arms around the taller woman. Olivia leaned forward and kissed her forehead. AS she pulled back she gasped in surprise and Natalia let go of her waist, brought her hands up to cradle Olivia's head and pulled her face back for a kiss. It wasn't as frantic as their first kiss. It was lingering, soft and full of such adoration that Olivia lost all breath in her body.

"I've been wanting to do that all day, " Natalia whispered as she pulled back from Olivia. The older woman grinned and her eyes shone with such pure joy that Natalia laughed out loud at her expression and said " I take it you liked my kiss…"

"No….no I _loved_ your kiss and I want to have it all the time. I think I should just quit my job and kiss you all day, every day." Olivia joked as she then leaned in to kiss Natalia again. It started out almost like a playful peck, but the intense jolt of wanton desire that filled her body like lightening urged her to deepen the kiss. She was scared for a moment that perhaps it was too much, but Natalia opened her mouth and teased, flicked and sucked at her tongue with arousing agility. Olivia felt her world shift and her knees grow weak. She pulled her mouth away and took a ragged breath. They kept their foreheads pressed sweetly together as they stood still, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow" was all Natalia said. This made Olivia grin with smug pride. Natalia grinned back. They were very goofy and in love. Olivia started to ask Natalia if she wanted to go to bed as well, when a she saw Natalia's eyes become troubled. Fear coursed through Olivia and she was panicked for a moment thinking she had pushed Natalia too far.

"What is it?" she asked. She tried not to show how scared she was…she was trying not to assume that Natalia would run. It is hard though. She had broken Olivia's heart completely when she abruptly left.

Natalia seemed draw a breath as if to steel herself for what she was about to say, then she blurted it out in one long sentence, "Iwanttoknow,thoughIreallydon' ?" Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she spoke. She took Olivia's hands in her own and pulled her over to the couch.

"Well, I was married to him. Why are you asking me this?" Olivia asked sitting down beside her. "And you do have the right to ask, " Olivia responded. She wondered if someone at the Beacon had seen her go in to Josh's room. The old Olivia was trying to think of something to say, some excuse so she stalled with a question. But she took a breath and remembered…she doesn't lie to Natalia.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean…I saw you tonight at dinner. The two of you are close. Yes I know you were married but you gave him two pieces of bread." Natalia said as if that explained everything.

"What? I'm lost, honey." Olivia looked at her with an amused expression. Her worry still there but she was calm and sure of her feelings for the love of her life.

"You made sure he had extra bread. I saw it. You even buttered it for him then put it on his plate…like a…" She stammered.

Olivia finished "wife. Well…yes I do know what Josh likes and we are very close. But..you don't have.." she looked in to Natalia's eyes and squared her shoulders to speak directly and honestly. "Josh and I flirt. He propositioned me prior to….our graveyard and gazebo day and I turned him down. However, I did kiss him later…in the parking lot of Beacon after he fixed my car." Olivia looked down at their hands then back up in to Natalia's eyes. She could see the hurt there at the thought of Olivia's lips on another. She watched Natalia's eyes dart to her lips and she knew exactly how that felt. She had seen her kiss Frank enough times to know that feeling well. She took a deep breath and went on "While you were …on retreat…we did sleep together." Natalia stiffened and drew a deep breath. " JUST sleep…he bailed me out of more than one jam, picked me up literally as I fell apart and held me one really bad night. It was the only night I slept really." Olivia let go of her hands and turned to face the kitchen, not looking up at Natalia.

"I'm really grateful to him then. Is that all?" she heard Natalia ask. Olivia shook her head.

"The day you returned…when I left you in the park…" she began but seemed to falter over how to word what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, baby." Natalia interrupted and leaned forward to take her hand. "I realized how badly I had messed up when you said you didn't trust me." Olivia squeezed her fingers then pulled her hand away. She looked up at her and continued as if she had not been interrupted at all.

"I went to Josh afterwards and asked…no demanded he make love to me. He was just out of the shower and I threw myself at him. He responded and we would have..but I told him I loved you. I..wanted him to make me forget that I loved you but…I knew, even as I tried that it would fail. I …guess I also knew he'd stop once he heard that I loved someone else. See you are right…I do know Josh. He is honorable. He offered to drink with me, to play pool, to even hold me but he would not have sex." Olivia looked at her and then leaned in this time taking her face in her hands as she spoke "I will always love Josh as a dear friend, that's all. I have not had sex since before Gus died. I want to…I have such intense desire. But who I want is you and only you." Olivia said these words like a promise and watched as the glistening in Natalia's eyes spilled over and ran slowly down her dimpled cheeks. She used her thumbs to wipe them away and leaned in to Natalia softly.

"I know I have no right. I can just tell you…as crazy as this sounds, I'm a possessive woman." As she spoke she looked Olivia in the eye. " I didn't like how I felt thinking of him touching you." She swallowed and took and deep breath as she clutched at Olivia's hands. "I was telling myself, of course you slept with him…I had abandoned you. It was just too painful, I had to know. I was suddenly filled with insecurities and fear that I couldn't give you what he could." Natalia tried to continue but didn't know how to express these fresh raw feelings.

Olivia smiled and leaned closer. Her voice dropped to that deep sexy tone that she was pretty sure Natalia loved. "I am not in the least bit surprised you are possessive. I understand how you feel. I…have had much the same feelings myself." Try as she might, Olivia couldn't help but point that out.

Natalia nodded her head as she spoke and gave her those sweet, troubled brown eyes, quivering with such intense love and feeling. "See, that is what I mean…I don't have the right. I am pregnant with Frank's child…I just…wanted you to know that I do care. I am a mess of hormones and insecurities. I'm sorry you are getting.." Olivia leaned in and kissed her before she could finish her sentence. Natalia gasped then softly mewed on her lips and relaxed in to her arms. Olivia held the trembling woman close as they explored the wonderful world of kissing each other. To Olivia, Natalia's lips were the softest place on Heaven or Earth. She had a deep desire though to make them a bit swollen with her kisses. When she pulled back to catch a breath she couldn't stop the huge smile.

Natalia seemed a bit dizzy then laughed as she gazed in to the soft eyes and triumphant grin of her love. They were happy and kissing like teenagers on the couch. They both started laughing and it ended in one of their amazing hugs. Olivia let go first and rose to her feet and held out her hand. "Come on little Mama, it is time we go to bed. I hope you don't mind but I had my things sent to your room." She laughed as she pulled her up.

"I was at the top of the stairs directing all boxes of yours to _OUR _room too, I'm sure our helpers got the point. The master is ours, my love." Natalia wasn't through discussing Josh, Olivia could tell by the way she set her jaw. But tonight she was just happy to be with Olivia in the privacy of their own home. They moved up the stairs together, Olivia walked up first, never letting go of Natalia's hand. She turned right and down to the end of the hall, walking in to Natalia's room without turning on the light. When she did she was surprised to find rose petals on the bed and candles softly lit. She looked at Natalia questioning when she could have found the time, with a full house of guests .

Natalia smiled as she said, "After I put Emma down I set this up, Blake picked up the flowers when she drove out to the store to get apple juice for Emma and the candles are yours from the helpfully labeled box, 'candles for Olivia's bedroom' ."Olivia brought her hand to her lips and blinked as black her sweet tears. Natalia pulled her to the bed and gentle lifted her shirt, having her raise her arms. Olivia was a bit surprised at Natalia's rush to remove her clothes, but when she looked in her face she saw pure and unadulterated lust. Her eyes seemed to be black and shimmering in the candle light. Olivia stood still as Natalia unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down, bending as she lowered them to her knees and Olivia stepped out. Olivia removed her own bra and was surprised when her hands shook. Her nipples were so hard already yet as Natalia looked at her body it responded further and she moaned. Olivia reached out and tugged at Natalia's clothing, pulling at her sweater. Natalia took her hands in hers and used them to urge Olivia back.

"Sit down on the bed Olivia" Natalia whispered in a thick sex filled voice. Olivia obeyed and watched as Natalia took off her clothes. Her belly was swollen and her breasts heavy. Olivia felt her body clench all over with drastic need. She wanted to kiss all over her body, to nuzzle at her thighs and more than anything she wanted to be inside of Natalia. It was scary to her when she examined this need…the need to feel inside of Natalia, to be there…to claim there. She reached out and pulled Natalia to her and buried her face between her full, round breasts.

"Your skin is so soft. It takes my breath away…you take my breath away." Leaning down she kissed her belly and said "And you Francesca, you are my joy…I'm going to make your Mama feel wonderful. " As she spoke this she looked up to look at Natalia's face and smile as she saw her look of complete love peek through her hooded lashes.

"You already have. I want to lay naked in your arms. I've dreamed about that for so long. You have no idea." Natalia responded as she pulled down the covers and crawled in, giving Olivia the left side of the bed, the one she knew Olivia preferred.

"You dreamed about sleeping with me?" she couldn't help the sweet humor creeping in her voice. It helped her so much to hear how Natalia wanted her. They didn't really discuss this with each other. Mainly because they spend all of their time trying to figure out what others will think, what they are…how to love each other without hurting everyone they love. That didn't stop the desire…and hearing Natalia felt it too was the most amazing thing Olivia had heard since Natalia blurted out her love. Dreaming of lying naked in her arms isn't platonic. It made Olivia want to shout with joy.

Natalia pulled up the comforter and turned on her side to look at her very naked girlfriend before she said, "I fantasized about it…it was all I could think about as I made dinner. It is a miracle the spaghetti was edible." Olivia rolled her eyes and complimented her cooking as she wrapped her arms around Natalia, pressing her flesh to hers…just as Francesca kicked. Olivia laughed and kissed Natalia but couldn't hide how her body quivered all over.

"You and our daughter feel amazing…my body is humming." She knew she sounded like a school girl, amazed at her own hormones but she had never felt this. Not once in her life, with any man that had come before, had she felt so vibrant, alive, scared and thrilled as she did when she held her Natalia close. Natalia nodded as if she understood and pressed her forehead to Olivia's closing her brown eyes.

"I wonder if other people feel like this…it is like my body…everything is…" she swallowed and without really seeing, Olivia knew she was crying again. Olivia responded by lifting up on one elbow and bending down to kiss away her tears and nuzzle at her neck. Much to the older woman's delight, Natalia exposed more of her neck and emitted a deep groan that made Olivia's body flush with desire as Olivia nibbled and sucked at her neck. She thought to herself, _if Natalia gets too emotional, try lust _.

Reluctantly Olivia pulled away from her very sensitive neck (taking note) to look at her as she said, "You gotta tell me if I do anything to..that you don't want or is uncomfortable.." Olivia began. Natalia reached up and put her fingers on her lips, then turned so she was more comfortable, giving Olivia her hip and thigh to straddle.

"I have so many…many ideas. I've um been studying…reading anything I could find and I've decided we should try it all. I know we will have to um wait on some of it until after the baby, but right now just touching you is mind blowing…and we have the rest of our lives." As she spoke those words, Natalia reached up to cup and knead at Olivia's breasts, this caused Olivia to drop her hips and grind in to the soft, smooth thigh beneath her. She blushed all over realizing how very wet she was already. She could feel Natalia's eyes drink in the vision of her so close to ecstasy with such a simple touch. She wanted to control this situation more, to give Natalia pleasure but it had been so long. All she could do though was roll her eyes back and feel herself give in to a very primal urge.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked in to Natalia's eyes with such helplessness that her partner uttered, "Mi Querida, te Amo" Olivia only caught part of that, but oh how the sound of her speaking her native tongue, made nearly sent her over the edge. Natalia rarely spoke spanish and Olivia knew it was just for her. Natalia removed one of her hands from it's place teasing Olivia's stiff nipple to reach down and slide it between her thigh and Olivia's wetness. Olivia cried out and shivered as she exploded. Natalia gasped with delight and held Olivia up, then turned her to the side, her find never leaving the warm wetness of her lover's excitement.

"Natalia…" Olivia groaned out her name like a prayer as she collapsed beside her, one hand coming to rest on the swollen belly of her lover. Olivia shivered again and again as Little after shocks tormented her body each time Natalia stroked her back. She could only whimper as she watched Natalia lick her fingers. It was the most sexy thing she had ever seen. "I want to taste you too. I really really like how you are alone in bed with me..here in our own home." She was finally able to catch her breath and moved to pulls Natalia to her and bring her own hand to Natalia's sex. The Latina woman took her hand and put it between her thighs, Olivia moaned feeling Natalia's damp and her lips very swollen.

"I came with you…and I can't wait for the morning..but now…I'm afraid I'm really tired.." she yawned as she spoke and Olivia had to laugh. She tucked the covers around them and held her in her arms, letting her rest her head on her chest. She felt Natalia move her head and kiss the thin scar that follows her breast bone, between her volumous globes. "I so wanted to do that too." She mumbled as her body relaxed in Olivia's arms. Olivia wasn't much of a morning person but she somehow knew she'd wake up and make sure that her girlfriend met the sunrise with a glorious orgasm. She licked her lips as she imagined all the ways she could do just that. She tucked the covers about the younger woman, but figured she'd soon kick them off. Olivia remembered never sleeping well and always getting hot while pregnant with Emma. She couldn't help but smile as she kissed Natalia's hair. Yes, Olivia could get used to taking care of this amazing woman and all of her needs, as long as they always ended up here, alone in their bed, in the privacy of their own home. She closed her Green eyes and began to slowly slip off in to a blissful slumber but right before she lost consciousness she Heard the sleepy whisper of Natalia's voice as she said, "I love you Olivia. Now and always."

The End


End file.
